Icaria
Introduction The Kingdom of Icaria is a powerful seafaring nation located south of the Icarian Free States on the Icarian Archipelago. The Icarian island chain was formerly one entire peninsula extending from the mainland. A major volcanic eruption devastated the land and caused the sea to swallow up most of the Icarian cities. This disaster is known as The Rift. History The Icarians are a naturally curious people, who have been drawn to the sea from the beginning of their history. The Icarians were the first people to plot the waterways and chart the stars. Their their knowledge of the sea and the heavens made them masters of the sea lanes. Icaria soon became one of the dominant powers on the continent, rivaled only by the inland empire of Uthrai. The Icarian golden age came to an abrupt end when a massive volcanic erption tore the peninsula apart. The Icarian civilization was saved from extinction, however, due to the Icarian Fleet's absence. Since the entire Icarian fleet was deployed on campaign against the rebellious Free States to the north, many Icarians inadvertently escaped the destruction of the Icarian Peninsula. The survivors returned to their devastated homeland and founded a new capital at Skyros. Since the Icarian royal family had perished in the Rift, the admiral of the Icarian fleet, Rentos Araaval was crowned king. Culture Icarian culture is geared toward life at sea. Indeed, the average Icarian will spend most of his or her life at sea. Their time at sea exposes them more to sunlight than other peoples. Thus, Icarians have tough and dark skin. Icarians are famous for Kraken's Piss, a much sought after alcohol distilled on the island of Mavros. Politics The Icarians are ruled by a single monarch. Since the time of The Rift, the monarchy has been held by the Royal House of Araaval. The capital of Icaria, and the seat of the king is, the city of Skyros. The monarchy maintains a small but efficient corps of officials who oversee civil administration throughout the Icarian island chain. The Admiralty, a 12 man council of fleet admirals, represents the military arm of the government. They are responsible for the operation, maintenance and construction of all Icarian warships. During times of war, they are permitted to conscript civilian fleets as well. While it is seldom invoked, the king reserves the final right to command any fleet in person. The Headmaster of the Royal Magicarum holds a permanent advisory position on the Admiralty board, as the Icarian fleet relies heavily on mages. While they have been dire enemies in the past, the Icarians currently maintain a friendly relationship with Tyrium. The Icarians harbor a special hatred towards their sundered kin within the Icarian Free States. Icarian captains will often times go out of their way to attack ships carrying cargo from the Free States, and the Icarian Fleet has more than once blockaded the harbor at Solith. The Fleet The Icarians rely heavily on both their merchant and naval fleets to maintain their civilization. Icaria itself is incapable of producing enough food to sustain its population despite having a massive fishing operation. Thus grain imports from other nations are vital, and such convoys are guarded closely. Similarly, their mainland trading contracts are vital for acquiring the lumber necessary to maintain their ships. Icarians have fine warships, but their commercial ships have the ability to double as warships in times of crisis. The Indomitable Class warships are the largest vessels in the Icarian fleet. These ships require a crew of 1,600 rowers and support 1,200 marines. There are only three of these ships in service, with three more currently under construction. The kings flagship, Unyielding Sovereign is an Indomitable Class warship. The other two Indomitable Class warships are: Resplendent, and Wrath of Icaria, ''with two more ships, ''Sword of Aravaal and Glory Ascendant under construction. Cities Skyros Escalion Talus Solterra Misc. Icarian astral charts are highly prized commodities in other nations. Icarians have more keen eyesight than other races.